


congratulations

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay Rights, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, i write in all lowercase bc its my a e s t h e t i c, jesus this is long fjajwkfk, my first time writing porn ajfjsrktk here we go gamers, there will be more from these boys i assure u, this is totally not the last time these boys will fuck (eyes emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: johnny becomes nxt champion, and adam believes that congratulations are in order.





	congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is all porn and like...zero plot so if u want actual story, feel free to read my other fics xoxo.

johnny sat on a bench in the locker room, staring at the nxt title in his hands. after almost four years of scratching and clawing, heartbreak and betrayal, he was finally nxt champion. he'd went through so much during his time in nxt, and it was finally paying off. as he ran a finger over the wwe sideplates, soon to be replaced with his own, the door to the locker room burst open. he looked up, and his whole body tensed at who was before him: all four members of the undisputed era.  
  
bobby and kyle fully entered the locker room, coming to sit on either side of johnny. kyle condescendingly patted johnny's head.  
  
"congratulations, champ," he said.  
  
"yeah, congrats," bobby echoed. "you deserve it, buddy."  
  
"don't get too used to that title, though," roddy said from behind johnny, causing the champ to flinch. "pretty soon, it'll be right where it belongs."  
  
"boys."  
  
everyone turned to see adam entering the locker room, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. he looked at the other members of the undisputed era and sighed.  
  
"go on back to the hotel," he said. "i'll handle it from here."  
  
kyle squinted at johnny, before standing up and leaving the locker room; bobby and roddy not too far behind. as the door closed, adam walked closer to johnny and smirked. johnny relaxed slightly knowing that, if adam wanted to fight, he could take him on. johnny looked adam up and down and stood.  
  
"what do you want, cole," he said. "if you're here to fight, i'm really not in the mood."  
  
"i don't wanna fight you, gargano," adam said. "just wanna congratulate you on your win."  
  
"now, why do i find that hard to believe," johnny said dryly. "what did you really come here for?"  
  
there was a pause, before adam laughed softly and held his hands up like he was surrendering.  
  
"alright, you caught me," he said. "i really came here to let you know that beating me tonight was a one-time deal." he took a step closer to johnny. "and, next time we're in the ring together, i'm gonna be the one holding up the nxt championship."  
  
johnny stepped closer to adam; the two were mere inches apart.  
  
"i wouldn't be so sure about that," he said.  
  
"oh? and why not," adam had a shit-eating grin on his face. "we all know that johnny champion is just a fluke. and when i beat you, the world will know that you're nothing more than johnny participation."  
  
johnny grit his teeth and shoved adam against the lockers, forearm pressing into his throat. his face was almost nose-to-nose with adam's. johnny had a murderous look in his eyes, while adam was still smirking like he was the one with the upper-hand; and maybe he was.  
  
"you act like you're so tough," adam said. "but, you know damn well i could take control in an instant."  
  
"oh, yeah," johnny snarled. "prove it."  
  
adam stared at johnny for a bit, then he licked at his lower lip and smirked. before johnny could say a word, adam was grabbing him by the waist and flipping their positions. johnny hit the lockers with a bang and gasped; dropping the nxt title in the process. adam pressed a knee against johnny's groin, and he gasped; a hot spike of arousal shooting up his spine. adam smirked.  
  
"yeah," he asked. "who's tough now?"  
  
"fuck you," johnny said, voice coming out more wrecked than intended.  
  
"that's the plan, gargano."  
  
adam pressed his knee in a little further, and johnny let out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. he looked at adam, shock evident on his face. adam only grinned; determined to get more noises like that out of gargano.  
  
"oh, yeah," adam said hotly. "there's more where that came from if you be a good boy and let me take control."  
  
johnny swallowed hard, then looked up at adam. his pupils were dilated with lust, but the flame of defiance in his eyes was still very much there. he smiled.  
  
"show me what you got, baybay," johnny said.

adam grinned, then pulled johnny in for a bruising kiss. there was nothing gentle or caring about it; all teeth and tongues. adam pulled back, laced a hand through johnny's hair and experimentally tugged. the sound that left johnny's lips was so deliciously obscene, that adam knew he'd do anything to hear it again.  
  
"jesus christ," adam whispered. "you like that?"  
  
adam pulled johnny's hair again, a bit harder this time, and the champ moaned. he sucked in a breath and locked eyes with adam.  
  
"harder," he said.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
johnny said 'yes,' but it dissolved into a whimper as adam tugged his hair again. he bucked his hips against adam's, and adam had to bite back a groan. he stepped back and put a hand down the front of johnny's trunks; the champ gasped. johnny was half-hard, and a bit of precum was starting to leak from his cock. adam gave johnny a couple strokes before removing his hand completely, to which johnny whined. adam took a couple steps back and looked johnny up and down. he sighed.  
  
"are you sharing a hotel room with someone," adam asked.  
  
johnny shook his head. "no...i got my own."  
  
"good. now, listen closely, ok?" johnny nodded, so adam continued, "i don't wanna fuck you in a locker room; we're both too good for that. so, we're gonna go back to the hotel. once we get in the room, we're both going to shower. once we're both clean, i'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll limp for a week. sound good?"  
  
johnny whimpered at adam's words. "yeah, let's...yeah."  
  
"great," adam grinned. "let's go, then."  
  
\--  
  
the ride back to the hotel was mostly quiet, save for the sound of soft 80s rock coming from the radio and the nervous drumming of johnny's fingers on his thighs. once they closed the door to the hotel room, adam pressed johnny up against it and kissed down his neck. johnny threaded his fingers through adam's hair and gripped it tightly as adam nipped at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. johnny put his hands up the back of adam's shirt and dug his nails in, causing adam to hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
  
"let's," adam said, a bit out of breath, "let's shower."  
  
the two made their way to the bathroom, pulling off their clothes and trading kisses along the way. adam turned on the shower and pulled johnny flush against him as they waited for the water to heat up. johnny climbed in first, and adam got in after. they stood there under the spray and lazily made out for a bit before johnny opened the little bottle of hotel shampoo. he poured some on his hand and massaged it into adam's scalp. after adam rinsed his hair, johnny did the same thing with the conditioner. adam smiled.  
  
"someone's feeling generous," he said.  
  
johnny smiled sheepishly. "just being nice."  
  
"thank you," adam turned johnny around. "your turn."  
  
adam shampooed and conditioned gargano's hair; reveling in the way johnny seemed to fall apart at his touch. then, adam grabbed a wash cloth and the bar of hotel soap from the shower ledge. he quickly washed himself before working the wash cloth over johnny's shoulders and down his chest. he wiped down johnny's legs before standing again. he rubbed the bar of soap on his hands; then reached around and gave johnny's cock a few teasing strokes.  
  
"adam," johnny moaned breathlessly  
  
adam grinned. he ran a finger down johnny's spine and teasingly over his hole, which made johnny gasp. adam swirled his finger around a bit before pressing the tip in slowly. johnny let out a shaky moan as adam pressed the rest of his forefinger into him. after slowly fingering johnny for a bit, adam reached over and shut the water off. he grabbed johnny's hand, and the two stepped out of the shower. adam ran a towel over johnny's hair a few times before drying his own. he looked at johnny as he dried off.  
  
"so, johnny," he said.  
  
johnny looked up. "yeah?"  
  
"uh," adam bit his lip. "how do you want me to like...treat you? like...do you want me to be gentle, or are there any like...kinks you might have?"  
  
"what happened to just fucking me until i can't walk," johnny asked, a grin on his face.

adam laughed gently. "i mean, you are the champ and all..."

johnny bit his lip and smiled. "well, for tonight, i just want you to uh...choke me. and obviously, the thing with - you know...pulling my hair. you can be a little rough, too. if we do this again, then we can go a little deeper down the rabbit hole of, um. kinks and stuff. sound good?"  
  
"holy shit," adam whispered. "yeah, i can - that works for me." he nodded towards the bed. "let's go."  
  
johnny nodded. he walked over to his suitcase and pulled a tube of lube from one of the small outside pockets. he grinned sheepishly at adam.  
  
"always come prepared," he said, handing the lube to adam.  
  
adam set it on the nightstand and sat down at the foot of the bed.  
  
"we'll definitely need that later, but for now," he looked at johnny with a wicked grin, "on your knees."  
   
johnny nodded and immediately dropped to his knees in front of adam. adam ran a gentle hand through his hair, and johnny leaned into the touch. he scooted a little closer and looked at adam's cock, then to his face. adam took his cock in his hand and ran it over johnny's lower lip, causing the champ to whimper.  
  
"you ready," adam asked.  
  
johnny nodded. adam slowly pushed his cock into johnny's mouth, letting out a soft groan at the feeling. johnny pulled almost all the way off and gripped the base of adam's dick, swirling his tongue around the head. adam sat back and watched him; johnny was excitedly running his tongue over the underside of adam's cock, moaning quietly at the feeling. after a couple minutes, he pulled off and licked his lips. adam ran a hand through johnny's hair.  
  
"jesus," he said. "it feels like you were made to suck my cock."   
  
"maybe i was," johnny said, a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
"only one way to find out."  
  
adam grabbed the hair at the base of johnny's skull and pulled him forward. johnny bit his lip and looked at adam, his warm brown eyes glazed over with lust.  
  
"open up," adam said.  
  
johnny did as he was told, and adam eased johnny's head forward. when his cock was all the way in johnny's throat, he groaned. johnny's mouth felt so good, and he wanted more. adam tightened his grip on johnny's hair.  
  
"you ready," he asked.  
  
there was a pause before johnny exhaled through his nose. he nodded, and hummed around adam's cock. adam tightened his grip on johnny's hair and experimentally snapped his hips forward. johnny moaned around adam as his dick hit the back of his throat. he reached down to tend to his aching cock, but adam smacked johnny's hand away.  
  
"not yet," he said. "i wanna make you cum from the feeling of my cock alone."  
  
johnny whimpered around adam, then moaned when adam pulled back and thrusted hard into his mouth again. adam moved his hand to the top of johnny's head for better leverage and began to fuck into the tight heat of the champ's mouth. he reveled in the moans and whimpers coming from johnny, and the sight of saliva running down his chin and the tears in his eyes. as adam felt himself about to cum, he pulled johnny off of him with an obscene 'pop'. he looked down at gargano, who was breathing kind of hard; his cheeks were flushed, and he wiped the spit and precum from his lips. johnny looked at adam with a lopsided grin.

"how was that?"  
  
rather than speaking, adam answered by standing johnny up and pulling him onto his lap for a kiss. johnny wrapped his legs around adam's waist and adam slid his hands over gargano's chest. adam kissed down johnny's neck and chest and sucked a hickey into his right pec. johnny gasped at the feeling of adam's teeth and tongue marking his skin. adam pulled away to admire his work, smirking as he did.  
  
"ah, jeez," johnny laughed softly. "good thing i'm not scheduled for any matches next week, huh?"  
  
"yeah," adam smiled. "can i give you more? i kinda - it's weird, but um...i think it's hot when someone i fucked walks around with hickeys. like - it's like a trophy."  
  
johnny nuzzled gently at adam's neck. "getting possessive already?"  
  
there was a pause, before adam's face broke into a shy grin. "maybe so..."  
  
"well, in that case," johnny climbed off adam and laid down on the bed, "i'm all yours...baybay."  
  
adam snickered and rolled his eyes before bending down to nip at johnny's thighs, with gargano moaning quietly at the sensation. adam left a couple hickeys and bites on johnny's inner thighs before moving up to his stomach. he gripped johnny's hips as he sucked at the flesh right below his ribcage. adam moved up a little more and bit at the skin around johnny's nipple, and johnny gasped. adam pulled away to see a sizeable bitemark where he'd been. he bent down and gently ran his tongue over the bite, which made johnny shiver. adam grinned and climbed off johnny completely. he fetched the lube from the nightstand and crawled back up the bed.  
  
"turn over, baby boy," adam said.  
  
johnny bit his lip and nodded, doing as he was told. he sighed as adam gently raked his nails down johnny's back. adam leaned down and nipped gently at johnny's ear. johnny moaned quietly, and adam slowly ran his hands down johnny's toned back. adam pulled his hands away completely, before bringing one down hard on johnny's ass; the smack echoing throughout the hotel room. at first, adam was worried he'd went too far, but johnny spoke.  
  
"again," he said breathlessly. "please."  
  
adam pulled away, then gave johnny's ass another hard smack; the sound not much louder than the obscene moan johnny let out. johnny ground his hips down onto the mattress to get some friction on his neglected cock. adam gave johnny's ass one more firm hand before he lifted johnny's hips off the bed; encouraging him to get up on his knees and elbows. he opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers, slicking them up. he teased a finger around johnny's hole like he did in the shower, only this time, he put the whole thing in at once. johnny let out a high pitched moan as adam thrusted his finger inside him. as adam added a second, and then a third finger, johnny was a mess beneath him; saying nothing but 'please, adam' and 'yes' and 'more'. when adam removed his fingers, johnny whined at the loss.  
  
"you should be nice and ready by now, huh," adam said, ghosting a finger down johnny's spine.  
  
"yes," johnny whispered. "come on, please..."  
  
"please what," adam asked, lubing up his cock and teasingly sliding it down johnny's crack.  
  
johnny whimpered, then said, "adam, please just - fuck me."  
  
at that, adam pushed his cock into johnny. he shuddered at the tight, wet heat around him. once he was all the way in, he paused to give johnny a chance to adjust. soon, johnny got impatient and rolled his hips against adam, causing the latter to groan. he gripped johnny's hips and sucked in a breath.  
  
"god, i'm gonna fucking ruin you, gargano," adam said through gritted teeth.  
  
"well, what're you waiting for," johnny turned his head to face adam, a mischevious glint in his eye. "go ahead and try."

that was all it took for adam to pull almost all the way out and slam back into johnny. the sound that left johnny's lips was so wonderfully sinful, that adam made sure to thrust into johnny the exact same way; over and over again. as adam thrusted into johnny, he leaned over and pulled on the champ's hair, eliciting a sweet little whimper from the champion.  
  
"yes," johnny whispered. "please."  
  
adam yanked harder and johnny gasped. he fucked johnny this way fow awhile, reveling in the sweet little whimpers and pleas coming from the nxt champion. as he felt himself getting close to finishing, he pulled out of johnny completely.  
  
"lay down on your back," adam commanded.  
  
johnny shakily turned over onto his back and yelped when adam pulled his hips forward, hooking his knees over adam's shoulders. adam grabbed his cock and pressed it against johnny's entrance. he looked into johnny's eyes for permission, and gargano nodded. adam set a pace more brutal than before, an obscene slapping of skin-against-skin echoing off the hotel room walls. during one particularly hard thrust, johnny gasped.  
  
"there," he said breathlessly. "right there, oh -"  
  
adam smirked and continued to rail johnny's prostate. he looked down at the champ and he could swear that he'd remember the look of johnny gargano in that moment for the rest of his life. johnny's short brown hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and his skin was flushed all the way down to his chest. his lips were red and kiss-swollen and his abdomen was littered with hickeys. the most oddly beautiful thing about him was that his deep brown eyes were cloudy with lust and, as he blinked, a few tears fell. adam wiped them away, but he didn't let up on pounding johnny. he wrapped a hand around johnny's throat and pressed his fingers into the champ's pulse point. johnny gasped in pleasure and adam saw his cock twitch.  
  
"adam," gargano whined. "i'm gonna - i need to - please..."  
  
adam looked down at johnny's red, weeping cock and smiled. he was about to finish, so it would only be fair to let johnny do the same.  
  
"go ahead, baby boy," adam said. "you've done so good..."  
  
as johnny finally got a hand on his cock, tears flowed more freely down his cheeks. johnny was close to coming, and adam pulled completely out before thrusting his cock back in again.  
  
"come on, sweetheart," adam said. "come for me."  
  
that was all it took, before johnny was spilling over his hand and chest, practically sobbing adam's name as he did. adam came shortly after, riding out his orgasm as he whispered johnny's name; filling the champ with his cum. he pulled out and shakily crawled up the bed to lay beside johnny. the pair laid in silence for a bit, save for their heavy breathing. adam looked over at johnny, who was looking at him with a blissful look in his eyes. johnny smiled lazily.  
  
"that," he sucked in a breath, "that was...wow."  
  
adam nodded. "yeah, you...yeah."  
  
johnny giggled before grabbing the blanket and lazily throwing it over himself and adam. adam pulled johnny close and kissed him, causing the champ to let out a contented sigh.  
  
"you wanna share a hotel room again sometime," johnny asked.  
  
"oh yeah," adam said. "this...you're way to good for me to let ya go that easily."  
  
johnny snorted, nuzzling into adam. "good, because you're not getting rid of me any time soon...g'night."  
  
adam smiled, feeling his cheeks turn pink at the champ's words. he looked down to see johnny already alseep, and he smiled. he kissed johnny's forehead and wrapped an arm around him.  
  
"goodnight, gargano," he whispered. "congratulations."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated uwu


End file.
